


[NSFW ART] every little breath i breathe for you

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: Merlin/Arthur breathplay; marker on paper
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Merthur Fan Art





	[NSFW ART] every little breath i breathe for you

**Author's Note:**

> Marker and white Uniball pen on sketch paper.


End file.
